


Burning Up

by stablebiscuit20



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stablebiscuit20/pseuds/stablebiscuit20
Summary: World's shortest drabble inspired by my relationship. Kakashi is bad at feelings.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to try to find a way to express myself. Don't mind me.

Kakashi rarely spoke of his feelings-he preferred to allow his actions do the talking. Taking Gai out for dinner, Kakashi humming in acknowledgement as Gai rambled about his students and “eternal youth”, pulling an eyelash off his tanned cheek, wiping dirt off the other man’s jumpsuit, allowing their shoulders to bump together as they walked down the street.

Words were hard for Kakashi. They always had been. Thoughts swirled around in his brain- endless refrains and confessions of love, imaginary scenarios of grandeur that would never play out in real life. He probably got the habit from the books he read, but his years of trauma made him incapable of voicing these feelings.

As they sat in the ramen shop, he stared at Gai’s mouth, watching him shovel noodles into it and drabble on about random goings-on. Gai was the only person on this earth that Kakashi could tolerate small talk from. Kakashi’s head was a million miles away, thinking of how Gai’s dark lashes rested on his high cheekbones, how his eyes sparkled with every word. He thought of how he always enjoyed listening to the soliloquies, even if he wasn’t paying attention to the words, because he simply enjoyed hearing the other man’s voice. 

“Are you even listening to me?”

Kakashi’s eyes snapped up from the other’s lips, catching on his dark brown orbs. He hummed and nodded.

“What was I saying, rival?”

How do you explain to someone that you aren’t listening to what they say, but how they say it? How do you explain that you aren’t listening to the words, but the lilt of their voice? How do you explain to someone that their accent is like honey, drawing you in and trapping you in sweetness? Gai’s voice was booming and loud- always excitable, but comforting and familiar.

“Sorry,” Kakashi mumbled, looking down into his bowl. _Why can’t I just be normal?_

Gai sighed, irritation obvious.

Kakashi hated this part. The awkward silence where Gai realized Kakashi hadn’t been paying attention to a word he was saying, and the comfortable one-sidedness devolved into silence. Kakashi never knew how to break the silence, either. He let it drag on, his throat full of words, but his brain wrapping long fingers around his neck, strangling him as he tried to speak.

One day, he would figure out how to say all the things he was thinking. He would stop choking on his thoughts and spit them out. But for now, words were hard for Kakashi.


End file.
